The FEAST Saga: Fight it Out! -2nd Sign-
''The FEAST Saga: Fight it Out! -Second Sign-'' known in Japan as ''FEAST Senki: Fight it Out! -2nd sign-'' (FEAST戦記 2nd sign (Sekkondo Sain) FEAST Battlefield Stories: Second Sign.) is the sequel of the popular The FEAST Saga: Fight it Out!. Will be have a simultaneous Arcade Release in 2017. Published by In-Verse and Orange Soft in Japan through the System 202: Endymion. Gameplay Basically the same as the previous Arcade installment, Final Edition. However, it'll add the console versions controls, and capable to transfer the player's gamer card with the results to each console. A new addition to the game is done of the way of a "Super Aura" (Provisional name), that you can activate during certain seconds, if you are at the limit of your life bar, the Aura lasts longer; The Supers in said form are stronger and the Fantastic Attacks have the same effect. Unlike the first game, this time features an Assist mechanic that can be used the times as is listed. The Mecha battles will be faster due to the reduced size of the roster. Also In-Verse announced that the roster will be smaller due to testing the new models resembling those from Dragon Ball: XenoVerse and camera styles changed, the game will have newcomers. The Roster will Feature 30+ Playable characters and 50+ assists for the Arcade version. List of Changes from Fight it Out! Final Edition *The multiple control Style return, but as simplified modes. *The different bars depending of the control style are now limited to the Five levels. *Different design of characters and the models. *Arcade Mode is Episode Mode *Character Roster *Follows the Original Arc of Final Edition *Non-standard final boss *Style of time, life bar, power bar and different aesethics. *More to come Characters Playable The Arcade list is: *Sienna Travers (Feast of the Black Strings) *Blake Snider (Feast of the Black Strings) *Jonathan Travers (Feast of the Black Strings) *Eliza Sampson (Feast of the Black Strings) *Gavin Albain (Feast of the Black Strings) *Zelda Grayson (Feast of the Black Strings) *Rose Belladonna (Feast of the Black Strings) *Mildred Albain (Feast of the Black Strings) *Shawn Grayson (Feast of the Black Strings) *Aurelius Krueger (Feast of the Black Strings) -Secret, time release character.- *Roger Masters (Feast of the Black Strings) *Ameth (Feast of the Black Strings) *Jazz Milford (Black Strings Carnival: Last Song) *Reed (Black Strings Carnival: Last Song) *Melody (Black Strings Carnival: Last Song) *Lucas White (Black Strings Carnival: Last Song) *Wilhelm Krone (Black Strings Carnival: Last Song) *Tristan "Hiro" Cruz (Black Strings Carnival: Last Song) *Orion (The FEAST Saga: Mystery of the Galia Kingdom) *Cadenza in Japan (The FEAST Saga: Fight it Out!) *Adel Albain (The FEAST Saga: Fight it Out!) *Mariya Azarova (The FEAST Saga - Music Road) *Grant "Odysseus" Decker (The FEAST Saga - Music Road) *Joker Genesis (Arcana Warriors) -Secret, time release character.- *Genesis (Arcana Warriors) *Mondo Kitsch in Japan (Arcana Warriors) *Reflect (Jazz: Chapter WONDERLAND) *Caesar (White Void: The Memories) *Maya Akatsuki (Arcana Warriors 2: Howling Soul) *Perseus (The FEAST Saga: Mystery of the Galia Kingdom) *Andromeda (The FEAST Saga: Mystery of the Galia Kingdom) *Zeta Sextus (The FEAST Saga: Fight it Out! -Second Sign-'') *Anthem (''The FEAST Saga: Fight it Out! -Second Sign-'') -Final Boss- Assist Aside of the Super Aura, a new mechanic is introduced as the "assists". *Lakia (Feast of the Black Strings) *Sebastian von Stroheim (Feast of the Black Strings) *Martha Snider (Feast of the Black Strings) *Mark Holly (Feast of the Black Strings) *Karen Ludenberg (Feast of the Black Strings) *Blair Turner (Feast of the Black Strings) *Maravilla Trio (Feast of the Black Strings) *Ron Sampson (Feast of the Black Strings) *Francine Travers (Black Strings Carnival: Last Song) *Nia Albain (Black Strings Carnival: Last Song) *Rachel Hills (Black Strings Carnival: Last Song) *Troy Smith (Black Strings Carnival: Last Song) *Ophelia (Black Strings Carnival: Last Song) *Brent Lenoir (Black Strings Carnival: Last Song) *Vela (The FEAST Saga: Mystery of the Galia Kingdom) *Astro (Arcana Warriors) *Grim (Arcana Warriors) *Sol (Arcana Warriors) *Fortuna (Arcana Warriors) *Giant (Arcana Warriors) *Lune (Arcana Warriors) *Jay (Arcana Warriors) *Solo and Rosa (Arcana Warriors) *Cross (Arcana Warriors) *Kaiser (Arcana Warriors) *Genius (Arcana Warriors) *Magus (Arcana Warriors) *Kaiserin (Arcana Warriors) *Rahibe (Arcana Warriors) *Torres (Arcana Warriors) *Cart (Arcana Warriors) *Joe (Arcana Warriors) *Shade (Arcana Warriors) *Dee (Arcana Warriors) *Axel (Arcana Warriors) *Ninian (Arcana Warriors) *Sena (Arcana Warriors) *Alicia Blake Snider (''The FEAST Saga: Future Vision -Novel-) *Leonard Travers (The FEAST Saga: Future Vision -Novel-) *Harmony Albain (The FEAST Saga: Future Vision -Novel-) *Mike (Black Blood et Cadenza Storyteller) *Martin (Black Blood et Cadenza Storyteller) *Celeste (Black Blood et Cadenza Storyteller) *Alexa Maxwell (Dream Revolution: Challenge to the Ultimate Fight) *Dynamo (Dream Revolution: Challenge to the Ultimate Fight) *Blade (Dream Revolution 2: The Counter-Attack) *Alison Evans (Dream Revolution 2: The Counter-Attack) *Echidna (Dark Masters of the Night III: Of the End) *Skylar Archer (Neo Formula Racing: The New Challengers) *Alba Silvernail (Aura's Blade) *Bart George (Aura's Blade) *Marilyn the Garnet (Aura's Blade) NPC *Sibylla (Maya's companion) *Ballerina Troupe (Joins Joker, for the moment) *Rock D. Snider (for the moment) *Anita Falcon (for the moment) *Lloyd Flynn (for the moment) *Ofelia White (for the moment) *Maxima Firestone (Mentioned/Passing mention) *Fernanda Santos (Bernie Santos in Japan) *Nicholas D'Arcy (Nick Darcy in Japan) *Brutus/Kappa Decimus: Zeta's friend, has memories of another man and is haunted for this. *Dr. Geoffrey Bell: Former Scientist of Firestone, has a scarred face and a eyepatch. (Possible console exclusive) *Claudius: A survivor of the Sages, he follows Cadenza, Reed and Melody. *Rufus (Passing mention) *Aemilius (Passing mention) *Edwina Castle: Irene's sister, a nice girl. Mecha Old *Type-Y Ragnarök (Sienna) -Ragnarök- *Type-Chaos Ragnarök (Blake) -Ragnarök- *Type-Cosmos Ragnarök (Eliza) -Ragnarök- *Golem Trident Cross (Jonathan) -Zero- *Alto Striker (Gavin) -Zero- *The Beryl (Zelda) -Crystal- *The Ruby (Rose) -Crystal- *Rendez-Vous (Mildred) -Zero- *Combat Glass (Shawn) -Crystal- *Verde Bomber Ultra (Roger) -Zero- *Verde Pump: Do-Re-Mi (Ameth) -Hybrid- *Quartz (Jazz) -Crystal- *Type-Z Ragnarök (Reed) -Ragnarök- *Vivid Fantasy (Lucas) -Hybrid- *Amadeus Requiem (Wilhelm) -Hybrid- *Chariot Beast A (Hiro) -Zero- *Lapis-Lazuli (Orion) -Crystal- *Golden Tooth (Cadenza) -Zero- *Malachite (Adel) -Crystal- *Hallbard (Mariya) -Zero- *Onyx Heart Tower (Odysseus) -Crystal- *Judgment (Genesis) -Arcana- *The World (Mondo) -Arcana- New *White Void (Caesar) -Hybrid- *BlackJack (Maya) -Arcana- *Bell Ring (Melody) -Crystal- *The Platinum (Perseus) -Ragnarök- *Palladium Stampede (Andromeda) -Zero- *Galactic Blue (Zeta) -Hybrid- *Shin Crimson Velvet (Reflect) -Zero- Aura Colors The Playable Characters will have a Super Aura. *Sienna Travers Aura Color: Yellow *Blake Snider Aura Color: Blue *Jonathan Travers Aura Color: Violet *Eliza Sampson Aura Color: Indigo *Gavin Albain Aura Color: Red *Zelda Grayson Aura Color: Green *Rose Belladonna Aura Color: Orange *Mildred Albain Aura Color: Ruby *Shawn Grayson Aura Color: Lime Green *Roger Masters Aura Color: Cerise *Elizabeth "Ameth" Amador Aura Color: Lavender *Jazz Milford Aura Color: Brown *Reed Aura Color: Jet Black *Melody Aura Color: Ivory *Lucas White Aura Color: Cyan *Wilhelm Krone Aura Color: Purple *Tristan "Hiro" Cruz Aura Color: Beige *Orion Aura Color: Desert Sand *Cadenza Aura Color: Gainsboro *Adel Albain Aura Color: Dark Orange *Mariya Azarova Aura Color: Electric Blue *Grant "Odysseus" Decker Aura Color: Bronze *Genesis Aura Color: Onyx *Mondo Kitsch Aura Color: Ghost White *Reflect Aura Color: Fuschia *Caesar Aura Color: Golden *Maya Akatsuki Aura Color: Magenta *Perseus Aura Color: Vermilion *Andromeda Aura Color: Cyan Green *Zeta Maximus Aura Color: Cerulean *Anthem Aura Color: Black Theme Songs The songs will be reused of the original version for the case of the Veterans (except for Orion), while Cadenza retains Violence with Style. Andromeda takes Orion's original theme. *''Dance With Swords'' (Orion's theme) *''Solid State Soldier'' (Caesar's theme) *''Crimson Moon'' (Maya's theme) *''The Torch of Selflessness (Perseus' theme) *''Galia Kingdom Theme ''(Andromeda's theme) *''Madness and Trace ''(Zeta Maximus' theme) *''Yin Yang (Anthem's theme) Fictitious Voice List New Characters Only. *Caesar: Quinton Flynn / Showtaro Morikubo *Maya: Cherami Leigh / Kana Ueda *Perseus: Nolan North / Katsuyuki Konishi *Andromeda: Annie Wood / Seiko Yoshida *Cassius/Zeta Sextus: Valerie Arem / Sayaka Ohara *Brutus/Kappa Decimus: Gideon Emery / Yuto Kazama *Sibylla: Rena Strober / Kaoru Morota *Claudius: Liam O'Brien / Hideyuki Tanaka *Dr. Bell: Sean Schemmel / Shinobu Matsumoto *Edwina: Xanthe Huynh / Inori Minase *Anthem: Unknown / Yuuko Gotou Stages Half of the stages are returning. Here are some of the new ones. *''Monster Truck Scene'' *''Back Land (A Capriccio)'' *''New Concert Hall'' *''Eternal Road (Howling Soul version)'' *''Lost Paradise'' *''Gallia Kingdom -Enter-'' *''Hellfire'' *''Might'' *''Altar'' *''Board Palace'' *''World Tournament'' *''The Gates of the Otherworld'' *''Deserted City -Nameless-'' Trivia *This game will have assist characters. *Zeta Maximus/Sextus has a different seiyuu rather than the previous game. *Reflect's moveset is an alagram of Alice's and Sebastian's combined due to the absence of the two. (For Story Reasons or for being Assists.) *Genesis and Mondo's appearances are based on their ''Howling Soul ''attire rather than their ''Arcana Warriors ''appearance. But their alternative free costumes are their old attires. *Zeta's real full name is "Zeta Sextus" (Coincides s the 6th letter of Greek Alphabet) real name Cassius is based (like many of the characters names), in the Roman Republic character (full name: Gaius Cassius Longinus), a Senator and one of the leading instigators to kill Gaius Julius Caesar, and the brother-in-law of Brutus (full name: Marcus Junius Brutus). Brutus is also the name of Zeta's ally, who's referred as Kappa (10th letter of Greek Alphabet) and has a mask with a "κ" in his forehead, and a important NPC. *Anthem has the longest theme duration in the series with a 7:44 of duration. Category:Video Games Category:Fighting Category:Fighting games Category:Fighting Games Category:Arcade Games Category:Arcade games Category:Arcade Category:Weapon Based Fighting Games Category:Sonikku Aensland Category:2017 Category:2017 video games Category:2017 games Category:Crossover Fighting Category:Fighting game Category:Fighting Game Category:Fighting Crossover